A SemiBlack Heart
by Paige Stiles
Summary: A different look at the very evil Bellatrix Lestrange.


Do not own any of these characters! All belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling! Hate Bellatrix for what she did, but I find her very interesting. This will be fairly short, only a couple of chapters.  
  
Semi-Black Heart  
  
I always knew my master would free me from Azkaban, and that he would reward me for my faithfulness. I should've realized that nothing could ever make up for what was lost to me..  
  
I suppose it started the winter I turned seventeen. Home from Hogwarts for the Christmas break I stood in my bedroom staring at my reflection in the mirror. My parents were holding a large dinner party and I was to dress in very formal attire. I wore an elegant red dress that contrasted nicely with my pale skin. I had on little makeup, since I possessed a natural beauty and only needed to emphasize my features minimally. The dress fit tightly, showing off my curves, and I suppose I should have felt a little self-conscious, but Bellatrix Simona Black never felt self-conscious. There was nothing to make me that way. I was beautiful, rich and intelligent.  
  
I recall descending into the dining room. The large, fancy room was decorated elaborately and people genuinely seemed to be having a good time. I saw my younger sister Narcissa dressed in periwinkle, and remember her blue eyes scanning the room. I smirked, knowing exactly who she was looking for. I was proven right when I saw her eyes settle on the handsome blond man talking to my parents and Severus Snape. She immediately headed over to him and turned on her famous Narcissa Black charm. I laughed, thinking that Lucius Malfoy, a man who was in the Dark Lord's service, rich and seven years older than my sister, would never have any interest in her, no matter how beautiful she was. I guess I was wrong.  
  
I sipped on a glass of expensive champagne and searched the room for any of my friends. Severus had left Lucius and was now talking to Felix Avery and two men with dark hair. I walked over to them and stood next to Severus. All four men immediately turned their attention to me, glancing over my appearance with appreciation. I recognized Rabastan Lestrange, who was a few years younger than me and attended Hogwarts. Beside him stood his brother Rodolphus, who had graduated the year before and now had a place in Lord Voldemort's inner circle.  
  
"Bellatrix, you remember Rodolphus Lestrange, do you not?" Severus asked. Later I would be extremely grateful to Severus for re-introducing us. Rodolphus was tall and lean, with dark hair that framed an extremely handsome face. He had beautiful dark eyes and a prominent jaw. Some may find it strange that Bellatrix Lestrange is capable of love, but right then and there I knew that I was completely in love with Rodolphus.  
  
"Y-Yes," I breathed, extending my hand towards Rodolphus. He accepted it, and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles.  
  
"You look stunning this evening Bellatrix," he told me. I am surprised I can remember that he had complimented me, since I was to busy falling in love with him to notice anything he said. I was determined to become Mrs. Rodolphus Lestrange no matter what it took.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once I graduated from Hogwarts, I joined the Death Eaters, wanting to rid the world of muggle scum. Soon after, my wish of marrying Rodolphus was granted. Our wedding was beautiful, my dress was gorgeous and Rodolphus was so handsome in his tuxedo, with his brother at his side.  
  
That night we had made love into the early hours of dawn, our beautiful clothes forgotten on the floor, only to fall asleep and then awaken again to continue our passion. I had moved in with Rodolphus, into a sprawling mansion that had been given to us as a wedding gift from Rodolphus's parents. I felt happy and safe with Rodolphus.  
  
I remember our first argument. I was getting ready for bed, and Rodolphus was lying in bed, reading. I crawled in beside him, and began kissing his neck.  
  
"Darling?" I started.  
  
"Mmhmm?"  
  
"Which would you rather have.. me writhing underneath of you or some boring book?"  
  
"It's not boring." Instantly, I was annoyed, so I turned it up a notch, stroking Rodolphus's broad chest.  
  
"Bellatrix!" he yelled, startling me. "I'm trying to read! We have sex too often, if we're not careful, you could get pregnant!"  
  
This struck me hard. I had never thought about a child. Maternal instincts didn't come naturally to me, like they did for Andromeda and Narcissa. But the more I thought about having children, the more it appealed to me. I'd love to give Rodolphus children, strengthen the Lestrange name. How come Rodolphus didn't want the same?  
  
"Would that be so awful, Roddy?" I demanded. Rodolphus turned to look at me and sighed.  
  
"Bella, do you think it is wise to bring children into this world, when for all we know, we could be arrested tomorrow, or even killed? Besides, we're much too busy in Our Lord's service."  
  
"But he would be pleased with more servants for the Dark Side."  
  
"Bellatrix, think about this more wisely. Don't be so selfish."  
  
I gasped. "I am not being selfish! Forgive me for trying to support our case Rodolphus Lestrange! And excuse me for wanting to have your children!"  
  
I stomped out of the room and slammed the door, deciding to sleep in one of the many guest rooms we had, not wanting to be near my husband. I should have listened to Rodolphus, he was right. We couldn't manage children right now, but that didn't stop the aching inside my heart.  
  
That's right, contrary to popular belief, Bellatrix Lestrange does have a heart..or once did for that matter. 


End file.
